


Long day

by Hotgitay



Category: The Crimson Kimono (1959)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Joe stops by to see Christine





	Long day

Joe never planned on getting as close to Christine as he eventually did 

He and his best friend whom was a war buddy of his were interviewing her 

One thing led to another and here he was 

“Lovely for you to stop by again Detective”Christine smirked invitingly 

“Always happy to see you Christine”Joe muttered before coming closer to her 

Joe wrapped an arm loosely around her waist 

“You’ve had a long day haven’t you?”Christina has asked him

“There are certain things you shouldn’t see in this line of work”Joe shrugged


End file.
